An integrated circuit or chip relies upon an external power source to perform its intended function. Typically, the external power source continuously provides power to the chip, even though the chip may not require the power at all times. As a result, the power source may be unnecessarily depleted, as in the case of a battery. Preserving battery power is extremely important in many electronic applications. Prior art attempts to preserve battery power rely upon components external to the chip. These components are relatively expensive and inconvenient to install.